Thou Shalt Not
by KojiMusaObsessed
Summary: Jessibelle wasn't lying when she said she would follow James to the end of the Earth. She found him. He had every reason to be terrified. WARNING very, VERY graphic. Do not read if you are offended by rape.


It wasn't any special night in particular.

Jessie and James were sleeping. Together, of course. When you're poor you can't really complain about the living situation.

And they were in such a deep sleep, they couldn't hear the footsteps.

Or feel the stun spore cover their bodies and numb them.

James woke up dazed, and noticed how uncomfortable he was. He looked around and noticed why. His wrists and ankles had been strapped down with black leather belts, and he was laying down on a hard gym mat. His body became drenched in a cold sweat as his mind started to relive the trauma...he started to hear her squealing laugh, the crack of the whip, and smelled her designer perfume, and it felt too real. He opened his eyes and she was standing in front of him, looking down at him. He gulped.

"I see you're awake honey, and the stun spore is wearing off."

"What are you doing! Where are-"

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to your precious little whore."

"Jessiebelle!" His voice was sharp with scorn.

"Oh, dear, well, that's what she is, isn't she? Now why would you want to even touch a dirty rat like that is beyond me. Who knows what she might have!"

James was horrified. "Where is your tact, Jessiebelle?"

Jessiebelle narrowed her eyes. "Don't use that tone with me, young man, you're the one committing adultery, that is one of the 10 commandments!"

"Religion? Where does it say in the 10 commandments that its OK to torture and manipulate your fiance?" James paused. "AND it's not like that anyway"

Jessibelle smirked. "That certainly took time. Anyway, I know we're supposed to wait for the wedding and all, but time's a tickin' and we have needs. I'm going to try and persuade you to be my lovin husband"

James looked confused.

Jessibelle took off her shoes and kneeled at the bottom of the gym mat. She climbed over him. He felt like she was a hungry Gyarados, and him a plate of pokemon food. He tried to resist but he was restrained. He moved his head back and forth but she used both hands to hold it as she dove down and put her lips to his. She licked his lips but he refused to oblige. She gave him a smile as if to say "Ok, I'll try something else." and she moved down to kiss his neck, and around his years. Besides his petrifying fear, he felt something else deep in the pit of his stomach. It was like electricity. He was horrified at his own body. Jessibelles hands moved down. James writhed against his restraints but nothing would give. He closed his eyes, and he felt his belt buckle being undone, his zipper being pulled down, air, and then skin. He tried everything mentally to prevent what was happening, but he was exhausted. Despite his fear, and disgust, his body reacted

to Jessibelles touch.

James was completely silent for the remainder of the ordeal. Tears streamed down his face as his lower half had disappeared under Jessibelle's dress, her rocking back and forth like she was riding a Rapidash. He felt her wet, warm inside, the sensation bringing bile into his mouth. He hated his body for betraying him. He felt disgusting and filthy as he felt his muscles start to tighten and his consciousness waver. Anything to make it end, he thought as his body emptied itself inside her. Any beginnings of confidence, manliness, happiness had left him. He was now a shell. Jessibelle hopped off of him, quite satisfied with herself, and put her panties back on. She took off the restraints.

"Well, ah guess the marriage is official now!" she giggled. "Ah just have to freshen mahself, won't be a sec sugar!" she trotted off.

James fastened his pants. Despite the restraints being taken off, he didn't move except to curl up, tears streaming down his face. A wave of nausea came over him, and he leaned over the side, only managing to bring up bile since he hadn't eaten in 2 days.

Jessie and Meowth hurried in. "James, James! We have to go! We just saw Jessibelle..." and they both stopped. Jessies eyes welled up with tears. "He was almost OK...why did you have to break him again" She thought. She put her hand on his shoulder. He ignored her. She sighed. Only one way to deal with him when he's like this. She picked him up, and piggy-backed him out of there, into the daylight.


End file.
